Ghost Rider: Rogue Hunt chp 5
by we-bears-babygirl
Summary: Sorry if it's short yall...writer's block is a **female dog** lol Keep commenting!


JOHNNY'S POV:

"Riley?!" Johnny stood with his back to the desert sun, searching the burning wasteland for the kid.

The shrieking last night came from two humans camping. The guy and his girlfriend were having fun under the stars when a rattlesnake bit the woman. He left when the guy killed the snake and called 911. She'll be fine. Then another shriek broke over the desert. He also noticed he left Riley behind. A girl screamed. _Riley! _He sped back on the bike, demonizing when another scream broke out, but this one was worse. It was primal, awful, and a little too familiar for comfort. When he reached a pile of mauled humans and sand demons, he noticed blood. It was still warm and there was a lot of it. Headlights came on, making Johnny cringe. He saw Riley's car, but it wasn't Riley in the driver's seat. A man was sitting there, with hair as black as his heart and skin as pale as the moon. _Blackheart._ Chills ran through Johnny's blood as the car sped past him. He barely caught a glimpse of Riley lying in the backseat, unconscious and soaked with her own blood. "Riley!" The car sped off, leaving him behind in the dust.

He searched the desert the whole night for any signs of them. His heart sank lower and lower as his mind started imagining the horrible things Blackheart may have planned for her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have just done it right there. He needed time with her, but for what? Torture? Holding her hostage? Rape? "Son of a bitch! _Riley, where the hell are you?!_"

Normal:

If that demon had superhuman strength, he would rip my damn door off! Blackhe-I mean, Damion, had a death grip on the door and he wasn't letting go. "Could we," he asked over the roar of the engine, "possibly slow down? We do want to be _alive_ when we meet up with Johnny."

"Look, bad boy, right now Johnny could be halfway to Houston. We just need to catch up with him before he gets himself killed-"

"_WATCH OUT_!" I slammed on the brakes, screeching to a slow, torturous stop. Sand and dust billowed around us, the only thing visble was the sun. As the dust cleared, a tall figure next to a chopper came into focus. I sighed. We were only a foot away from him.

"Found him." I said. Damion held on tight to the door and his foot was almost through the floor. "You can take your foot off of the imaginary brake now." He almost collapsed in his seat. He glared at me.

_"Never do that again!" _He growled. I smiled and stepped out of the car. Johnny rushed around the car and took me in a huge hug, lifting me in the air.

"You scared me, kid! I thought you were dead. When Blackheart-"

"Damion. He wants to be called Damion." He pulled back as if I slapped him in the face. "Look, I know you are about to freak out, but look at me. I'm fine, a little banged up, but I'm fine. He saved me last night. He fought off the demons and took me to his place. At least, I think it was his place. I woke up and he explained everything to me. He's good now. You fried all of the badass-ness in him." I resisted the urge to say 'trust me' after seeing what a scaredy cat he is in a car.

"Riley, he is the son of Mephistopheles. He is not good. He is the spawn of Hell itself!"

"He used to be, Johnny! He renounces all realtions to his father, hence the name change."

"He's playing you, kid! He knows you want to kill him!"

"I don't want to, Johnny, _I have to!_ Now, I don't care about my soul. He must live! Just look at him and you can tell. He's changed. He's different now." My heart jumped when I heard a car door open and shut. Johnny looked past me and his face fell. Murder flashed in his eyes a brief second before he lunged for Damion. My vision blacked out briefly before I found myself between Johnny and Damion, holding Johnny by the throat. "_I'll kill you before I let you touch him, Johnny Blaze!"_ Strength flooded me as I flung the other Ghost Rider away. When Johnny hit the ground, he was demonized and running toward me. We collided snarling and growling, ready to tear each other apart.

"_Face it, kid, he's got his hooks in you. You're fit to be fried."_

_"I don't care, Johnny. He's mine and you're not going to touch him." _The fighting continued for a little while. I almost completely forgot about Damion, until an awful screech echoed through the desert.

"ENOUGH!" A massive gust broke Johnny and me apart, setting us about eight feet apart. "Enough!" Damion stood between us, his back to me. "Johnny Blaze, I understand your distaste with me, but do not let it blind you so that it harms Riley. If you wish to harm someone, harm me."

"Damion, I'm not going to let him-"

He turned to look at me. "Enough, Riley. It is my duty to seek your safety, not yours to seek mine. As the man, it is my holy duty to protect you."

"There is nothing holy about you, demon!" Damion turned back to Johnny. The Ghost Rider glared at Damion as he got closer. Finally, he kneeled in front of him.

"Look into my eyes, Ghost Rider. Find the evil there." Almost as if it was against Johnny's will, he looked Damion in the eyes. The same suprise I felt was on Johnny's face.

"Son of a bitch. You really did change."

The words came out of my mouth before I could catch them, "Took you long enough!"


End file.
